detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Todd Williams' house
Todd Williams' House is a location in Detroit: Become Human. The house is located in North Corktown, Detroit and is a two-story home owned by Todd Williams. Game A New Home Todd and Kara arrive at the house. Todd will introduce Alice to Kara and tells Kara to clean up the house. He will watch television, talk on the phone about supplying a junkie with Red Ice and take Red Ice. If Kara stays near the television for too long, Todd will angrily tell her to go away. Kara can talk to Alice in the backyard, increasing their relationship. If Kara rewashes the clothes in the backyard, she will find some Red Ice. Todd suddenly appears and warns her to stay away from his stuff. After cleaning the first floor, Kara will ask Todd if she can clean the second floor. Stormy Night At 9:14 PM, Kara wakes up a sleeping Todd, saying dinner is ready. As Todd and Alice go to the dinner table, Kara will bring the food to the table. Todd will then monologue his hatred to androids because of how they took his job and ruined his life. He also believes that hiring Kara to take care of the family is a joke. Todd then turns his attention to Alice, who he believes is responsible for making his wife leave, angrily flipping the table and hitting Alice. Upset, Alice goes upstairs to her room while Todd tells her to come back. Whether if Kara moves or not, Todd will angrily point his finger to her, ordering her not to move or he will break her like last time. Todd will then go to his couch and rant about his failures in life. He then takes Red Ice and resolves to “teach Alice a lesson”, throwing the pipe away and taking off his belt to go after her. Upon realization that Todd is going to harm Alice, Kara breaks her programming and becomes deviant. If she tries to reason with Todd (if she deviated early), he will grab her by the neck and threatens her to stay out of his way. He then drops her and instantly takes off his belt and goes after Alice. If Kara tries to block Todd in the stairs or corridor, he will push her out of the way. Kara can go to Todd’s room to take his gun. If she takes the gun before Todd goes upstairs, he will instantly go to Alice’s room. If she goes to Alice after Todd, he will tell Kara to go away, but she refuses. Realizing that she won’t listen to him, he grabs her, starting the fight. If Kara fights Todd without the gun, she will either stun him with his belt (if Kara succeeds fighting Todd) or push him (if Kara fails to fight Todd). If Kara fights Todd with the gun, she will kill him (if Kara grabs the gun) or Alice will kill him (if Kara fails to grab the gun). Killing Todd will result in Kara and Alice escaping. If Kara goes to Alice before Todd, Alice will warn her that Todd is coming. If Kara tries to speak with Todd, he will push her out of the way to get to Alice, starting the fight. If Kara runs with Alice, they have to hide in the bathroom, restroom, or Todd’s room. If they fail to hide, Todd will come and take Alice to her room, making Kara go to Alice after Todd. If Kara tries to escape by the window, Todd will enter Alice’s room. If Kara either confronts Todd or fails to let go of him, the fight starts, but with Kara slamming the window on Todd if she loses the fight. If Kara manages to break free, she and Alice will slide down the roof and go to the bus, escaping Todd. If Todd was stunned by Kara or Kara runs with Alice, Todd will chase them in the corridor or downstairs. If Kara chooses to run to the living room or fails to open the door, Todd will attack them and tries to get Alice. Kara and Alice will then go to the backyard if they evaded Todd. If Kara successfully unlocks the door or escapes the living room, she and Alice will go to the bus, escaping Todd. If Kara fails to win the fight downstairs, gets caught by Todd in the corridor or backyard, misses the bus, or fails to escape by the window, Todd will break her and kill Alice, putting her body in her bed with Kara shutting down in the location where Todd broke her. Alternatively, if Kara fails to become deviant or is too slow going to Alice, Todd will kill Alice. Kara will then go to Alice’s room only to see Todd putting a dead Alice in bed. Todd will then blame Kara for letting this happen and destroys her, ending Kara’s story line. Notes * The layout and appearance of the house is similar to Ethan Mars' apartment from another Quantic Dream game Heavy Rain. ** Developers confirmed that it was heavily influenced by that apartment.Bryan Dechart's Twitch Mod & Community Manager's Twitter * Interestingly, Todd's house having a toilet in its own room separate from the shower and sink is not something commonly seen in American homes, but is more common in Europe. Gallery Todd Williams House Artwork 1.jpg Todd Williams House Artwork 2.jpg Todd Williams House Artwork 3.jpg|Concept art by Romain Jouandeau. Todd Williams House Artwork 4.jpg Todd Williams House Artwork 5.jpg Alice's Bedroom Artwork.jpg|Concept art by Clement Crocq. sorane-mathieu-conceptart-todd house.jpg|Concept art by Sorane Mathieu. Todd Williams room_Kara Artwork.jpg|Todd Williams' room artwork by Clement Crocq. Todd's house 1.jpg Todd's house 2.jpg Todd's house 3.jpg Todd's house 4.jpg Todd's house 5.jpg Todd's house 6.jpg References de:Todd Williams' Haus ru:Дом Тодда Уильямса Category:Locations